


Many 'I Love You's

by Nikaslist



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 19:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18611209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikaslist/pseuds/Nikaslist
Summary: Drabble Collectionchapter 1 nohyuck





	Many 'I Love You's

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> this one is a bit different!! it's just a bunch of drabbles from twitter. there will be various nct & skz ships so yeah i hope you'll enjoy!
> 
> also all of those are from prompts about different 'i love you' scenarios if that makes sense lol, but yeah that's the main topic:'3  
> u can still request something on my tt (@ in the end notes) i write pretty much ever ship
> 
> First chapter is for Val who requested nohyuck & 27: 'a taunt, with one eyebrow raised and a grin bubbling at your lips' love u Val!!<33

Jeno grabs the popcorn he just made with one hand and the drinks with the other.  
He makes his way into the living room where the TV is already playing one of the Harry Potter movies.

It doesn’t really register which one Donghyuck has chosen because there is something else what catches his attention.

The younger is shamelessly lying on the couch so that there is no space left for Jeno.  
He sighs heavily.  
‘ _Here we go again_ ,’ he thinks as he approaches Donghyuck.  
This is not the first time this happens and it won’t be the last for sure.

First, he tries to just tap the younger’s shoulder but all he gets in return is silence.

The second thing he tries is shaking Donghyuck not so lightly but this time he gets giggles in return.

By the third attempt, he is already pretty annoyed and so he just goes in and tries to push Donghyuck off.  
It doesn’t work and even backfires when he loses balance and lands before the sofa with a soft thud mostly covered by the noise from the TV.

Jeno turns to look at Donghyuck. He is so ready to say something quite mean when a pillow hits his face.

It takes a moment for him to recover from the shock.  
“Lee Donghyuck-” he starts with a raised voice to make sure he can be heard over Harry’s shenanigans.

The boy in question just raises his eyebrows and smiles mischievously.  
“I love you,” he says and then bursts into laughter when he catches the surprise on Jeno’s face.

The older spends the whole movie on the floor while Donghyuck smiles at him knowingly, happy with his victory.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading, comments and kudos are always welcome hehe~
> 
> also come and request something or just talk to me on tt @ yangjeonguwu


End file.
